


He's like a puppy, isn't he?

by yumejowrites



Series: Love making with Luke - Obey Me [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Not Beta Read, Older Woman/Younger Man, Reader-Insert, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumejowrites/pseuds/yumejowrites
Summary: Giving Luke a little taste of heaven.
Relationships: Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Love making with Luke - Obey Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785847
Comments: 19
Kudos: 105





	He's like a puppy, isn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all my fellow onee-sans out there. I didn't see any fics lewding Luke so I decided to change this. Hope you enjoy!

It was almost midnight and you were sitting on your bed, waiting for your new lover. After he confessed to you last week, you thought that was no way you couldn't take advantage of this whole situation, after all, you had your eyes on him since you two met for the first time.  
After about 5 minutes or so of waiting, you hear someone knock on the door.

*knock knock*

"Come in~" you say. It couldn't be anyone else but him.  
"Sorry for the intrusion…" he enters the room, quietly like a cat.  
"Hello Luke. You took a while, did something happen on your way here?"  
"N-no, nothing. Don't worry about it." he gave a little smile. You knew him enough to know he spent some time on the other side of the door, gathering the courage to knock.  
"I see, that's good. Come here, sit with me."  
"Okay but… what is this?"  
"This... what?"  
He kept looking at your body and averting his eyes. So cute.  
"Ohh, you mean my camisole? I thought you'd like it. What do you think? I bought it specially for this occasion~"  
It was pink, a little bit see-through, and had frills. You weren't wearing a bra and your nipples were showing. He was red like a tomato, obviously has never seen a woman like this before.  
"I-it's good! It looks good on you."  
"Eh~, you think so?", you pout a bit, thinking that maybe he wanted to say something beyond just 'good', but it's fine like this. He's just a little boy, right?  
You stand up to get closer to him, take off his hat and place it on the nightstand. Without saying a word, you guide him by his hand to your bed. Honestly, he was just too adorable that you could just eat him on the spot, but decided to take things slowly to not scare the poor angel.  
"Luke, you don't need to be so nervous, you know? I won't hurt you."  
"I know that, it's just-" you shake your head, interrupting him.  
"You don't need to say anything, okay? Just enjoy the moment."  
Closing your eyes, you finally kiss him like you've always wanted. Nothing beats the soft lips of a cute boy. He was clearly inexperienced and didn't really know what to do with his tongue in this situation, but you could feel his on yours and that was enough for you. 

"Haah… haah…" after you're finished, he was panting like he just ran a marathon. A string of saliva connected your mouths, truly the scenario you had in mind. 

"Oh, look what we have here." He, of course, got a boner just from kissing, as expected of a little boy. You could see the tent on his crotch.  
"No, this is just a natural react- wait-"  
You could contain yourself anymore, you needed to look.  
You take off his boots and socks, undo his shorts and discard them on the ground to take a good look at what was in front of you.  
A blonde, blushing, blue-eyed boy with an erection in his briefs, damped with precum. 'Jackpot.' you think to yourself and smile.  
But his underwear was starting to get in the way too. You take it off for him and toss aside. Now that's more like it. He kept quiet, unsure what to do. The embarrassment was too much for him.  
"Ah~" you smile in surprise. His cock was exactly what you had in mind. Small and cute, and his balls too, hairless, soft and immaculate. The fact that you were probably the first person to see him like this was just the best feeling. You scan him with your eyes a little more, then…  
"Oh my-" when you thought Luke couldn't get anymore perfect.  
"W-what? What is it?!" he didn't need to look so terrified when saying that, but it's understandable giving his position.  
"You have… a beauty mark. On the most unexpected spot."  
"A… what?" He looks more confused than embarrassed right now.  
"A beauty mark, right… here"  
You touch him with your right thumb on the spot right under his balls.  
"Ah… Don't… don't touch there so carelessly…"  
So, he didn't even know he had this. The night just got even more amazing for you.

Then, you had a brilliant idea but decided to not tell him.  
You close the distance between your face and his crotch and give little kisses on his mark, while stroking his cock. He shivered, but didn't protest.  
"Hng… aah..." there it is, the sound you were most looking forward. You then put his balls into your mouth to suck them and start stroking a little faster.  
"Are you feeling good, Luke?"  
"I am…" too quiet.  
"Hmmm? You need to say it a little louder." You slowed down the stroking to tease him.  
"I am! I swear!"  
"What do you want me to do?" You stopped stroking completely and started squeezing his balls gently to see how he was going to react.  
"..." he was almost crying of embarrassment.  
"Please Luke~ I want to hear you say it~"  
"Aah... please… don't stop t-touching me there… It feels good…"  
It wasn't exactly what you were aiming for but he looked like he was about to faint so it's fine for now.  
Without any delay, you place your mouth on his dick and lick all over it, not economizing on saliva. He was so small, you didn't have any problem in taking him along with both of his balls. Young boys truly are the best.  
He then started bucking his hips forward, so you decided to match the bobbing of your head with him. 

His moanings were like music to your ears. He was trying to not make noise but couldn't help it, sounding like a crying little kitten.  
You could tell he was close when he started bucking faster and you could feel his balls contracting.  
"Ah... I'm gonna… hnng…"  
Finally, you could taste his cum on your mouth, it wasn't much, but a good amount. And it was you who made him feel good, you couldn't be any more proud.

After some seconds of panting and heavy breathing, he finally opened his eyes.  
"Hey lookie here!" you open your mouth and make an 'ahh' sound, showing him today's result.  
"Ah! Don't show me!" he's beet red again.  
You giggle and swallow, lifting your head so he could see your throat moving.  
"And don't swallow it! Geez!" He covered his face like a puppy. So cute. You couldn't help but laugh.  
"You don't need to feel like this, you know. I want you to feel comfortable around me~" you hug him, making sure to put his face on your chest.  
"You're such a good boy."  
He smiled. Despite everything, he was genuinely happy to have a lover.

And you couldn't wait to "deepen" your relationship with him.


End file.
